What Happens In The Woods
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: Rivalshipping, Scandalshipping; Yugi and his friends go on a camping trip for spring break. He definitely knew he wouldn't be forgetting this trip any time soon.
1. Gathering

**_Pairings: Rivalshipping and Scandalshipping._**

**_Minor pairings: Tendershipping and Bronzshipping._**

**_Warning: If you dont like yaoi then press the blue back button in the top left corner of your screen._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only this plot._**

**_A/N: I came up with this after having a dream about it... I know kinda weird but hey, sometimes I'm lucky enough to dream about that kinda stuff. So, I hope you enjoy and If you review it'll make my day and I'll continue to update. (Flames will be used to roast Yugi's marshmallows)_**

* * *

><p>"Hey Yug! You ready?"<p>

Yugi scrambled around his room. Grabbing warm coats, long sleeved shirts, pants, boxers, and any other clothing particles he may need and shoving them into his large tan bag. Today was the first official day of spring break. Well that was what Joey thought anyways. He said that spring break didn't start until Monday, when they should be in school. Yugi thought that it started when he left school last Friday. Yugi was just glad to be out of school. No more tests, pop quizzes, or homework for a whole week and no more being picking on for no apparent reason. Yugi guessed that it was just because he was so small. None of his friends knew about it because if they did he knew for sure that Joey was sure to get himself suspended for getting into fight with one of the guys that picked on him. Yugi would feel so bad if he was the reason Joey was fighting someone.

"Just give me a few more minutes!" Yugi called back through his open door. Yugi dropped all the clothes he'd collected into his bag then stuffed them in as fast as he could. He already packed everything else like his tooth brush and paste and the things he'd need for the next four days. Joey had probably already gotten all the food, tents, and his clothes into his truck so he was probably waiting on him. Since it was the first "official" day of spring break they were going on a camping trip. A week before school got out Joey had asked him if he wanted to go camping and Yugi was all for it. He'd never been camping before and thought it would be pretty fun.

The only thing that kind of bugged Yugi was that Joey hadn't told him where they were going or if anyone was coming with them. He assumed by how much food he came home with yesterday there was sure to be more people. Though Joey could eat a lot.

As soon as Yugi zipped his bag closed he pulled it off the bed and carried it out of his room, not very easily since it was incredibly heavy. He practically dragged it through the hallway into the living room then to the front door of their apartment. Joey was standing in the doorway with a sandwich in his hand and was practically devouring it like a mad man.

"Remember to breathe." Yugi remarked while dropping his bag to the floor with a thump and taking a breath to regain some of his strength. Who knew clothes could be so heavy.

Joey glanced to Yugi and glared slightly before grabbing Yugi's bag from the ground and beginning to leave the apartment.

Yugi quickly followed him. He assumed that Joey wasn't coming back up so Yugi made sure to shut and lock the door with a spare key they hid under the welcome mat. He then walked down the first flight of stairs that Joey was already down. "Wait up!" Yugi called to him while hurrying. He had no idea how Joey could move so fast and still carry his bag at the same time while also eating a sandwich.

"You hurry up." Joey replied back. Reaching the second flight of stairs.

Yugi tried to go a little faster but it was hard. He had to be careful since he had a tendency to slip and fall down these stairs. He'd already done it about six times, each in the morning on his way to school. Possibly it could be just because of how tried he was in the mornings. What was sad was that Joey was more coordinated then him, he was able to run down the stairs every morning to his truck.

After a few moments they were both at the bottom of the three staircases from their third floor apartment. They approached Joey's black truck that had the side, passenger, and drivers door seat open. Yugi went around to the passenger's side and got in. Joey tossed Yugi's bag into the back seats then closed one of the side doors that was on Yugi's side. Now that the side door was shut Yugi could shut his door. Joey walked around the truck, shut the other side door, got into the driver's seat, and shut it. He then put the truck into driver and began pulling out of the parking spot.

"Got your phone right?" Joey asked all of a sudden.

Yugi reached down and patted his pocket. Feeling his cell phone. "Yep."

"Good. I'm makin' sure everyone brings their cell phones in case one of us gets mauled by a bear." He said.

Yugi turned to gaze at Joey. "Your kidding right?" He inquired. Really hoping that he was.

"We're going out into the woods Yug. Not some camp site or trailer park. There are bears in the forest and one could wander over to us." Joey told him while turning out of the apartment complex.

Yugi looked forward and sunk slightly in his seat. He really hoped they wouldn't have to deal with a bear. "So…" He trailed. Wanting to change the subject. "Who else is coming?"

"Uh, well honestly I don't really know." Joey confessed a little sheepishly.

"How do you not know?" Yugi asked.

"Well ya see, I just texted about everyone we know and told them about our camping trip and gave them the directions and the day if they wanted to come." The dirty blonde explained.

Yugi noticed that they weren't on the main road but on their way to Tristan's house. "So judging this is the way to Tristan's, I'm guessing he's coming?"

"Yeah. I know for sure that him and Yami are coming. Tristan texted me this morning and told me. He also asked to give him and Yami a ride since he knew that they'd both get lost." Said Joey.

Yugi giggled. Those two were really bad with directions. "Who all did you text?"

"Let's see… Besides Yami and Tristan I texted Mai, Tea, Duke, Ryou and Bakura, Malik and Marik, and my sister." Joey said. He seemed a little unsure about it though. After a moment it came to him. "Oh yeah, and I called or tried to call Mokuba."

Yugi looked to Joey. Completely taken by surprise. "You called Mokuba? But we aren't even really friends with him, are we?" Yugi questioned.

"Yeah I know, but I figured he'd want to spend some time with some real people. If I had to live with Kaiba I think I'd drive a nail threw my head." Joey said honestly.

Yugi nodded. He couldn't imagine having to live with Kaiba. "Well that was nice of you Joey. I doubt he'll come though."

"I know, poor kid will have to spend all spring break with his insane brother." Joey remarked while frowning slightly.

Yugi couldn't help but feel a little bad for Mokuba. Even though his relationship with Kaiba was different from Mokuba he knew Kaiba wasn't very much fun. He wasn't even decent to be around unless you wanted to be insulted for breathing. Yugi bet that when Mokuba told him about the camping trip he just said flat out no before even considering his brothers feelings. Yugi noticed he was often like that.

Yugi had even tried to get to know him and be friends since they went to the same school and had two class's together. Every time Yugi approached him he'd pretty much just push him aside or glare at him. Soon after all that Yugi just gave up, it wasn't worth it to be pushed around by him. If Kaiba didn't want any friends then Yugi couldn't help that, but he couldn't say that he hadn't tried. He did really wish that he could have gotten through to Kaiba. Maybe under that layer of ice around him there was something else, something better.

When the truck stopped Yugi noticed they were in Tristan's driveway.

Joey rolled down his window and honked the horn a few times. "Hey! Get out here!" He yelled at the house.

After a moment the front door opened and Tristan glared at Joey. "Keep your pants on Joey we're coming." Tristan said as he walked out of the house with a large black backpack.

"Tell that to Yami." Joey remarked before laughing.

Yugi punched Joey In the arm softly. "Hey!" Yugi said in offence to his counterpart.

Joey glanced to Yugi and gave him a skeptical look. "Come on Yugi, everyone knows Yami became a whore before sophomore year was over."

Yugi frowned. "And what proof do you have?"

"It all started when Kaiba's cousin walked into our history class. Did you not see how Yami reacted?" Joey questioned.

Yugi shook his head.

Tristan opened the side door and threw his bag in on top of Yugi's then climbed in over them and sat down. He gazed between the two. "What are you guys talking about?"

Joey looked back at Tristan. "How Yami reacted when Kaiba's cousin walked into our history class in the middle of the year."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I didn't even know he was gay either." Tristan told them.

"He completely changed after that day! First off I think as soon as he laid eyes on him he turned gay or something if that's possible." Joey explained. "Then what was that habit he picked up?"

Tristan thought about it with Joey for a moment before he remembered. "He started chewing on his pens and pencils, that's just weird."

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that means somethin'… doesn't it?" Joey asked.

"Hell if I know…" Tristan trailed. Not really seeming to want to think about it.

"Do you remember when we got assigned a group project and we needed a group of five? Me, you, Yugi, and Yami needed one more and Yami practically forced Kaiba's cousin to be in our group." Joey said. "I remember Yami mostly sitting there and staring at him with this creepy smirk on his face. I actually felt sort of sorry for him, I'd sure be freaked out if someone was staring at me like that."

"And he didn't even acknowledge Yami at all. When the bell rang and he left without even glancing to Yami he looked like he was about to start crying." Tristan told them. "Then after that things just got worse." Tristan then glanced to Yugi. "How did you not notice any of this?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know… I just wasn't really paying attention. I did know that Atem had a crush on him, I remember him mentioning it to me once."

"More like an obsession. I don't think Yami will stop until Seth finally goes out with him. I wonder if he even knows Yami's like his little stalker." Tristan said while glancing over to the door.

"I doubt it. If he does then it doesn't look like he even cares, he'll barely even give Yami the time of day." Joey added.

"Hey guys." Atem said as he approached the truck with a medium sized bag in his hands.

The three said their hello's as Atem shut the side door then walked around to get into the back from Yugi's side. When the door was shut Joey already pulled out of the driveway and was going down the road.

"So how long is this drive?" Tristan asked after a few moments of long silence.

"Oh… About three hours…" Joey trailed. Readying himself to hear the outbursts.

"What!" Tristan yelled.

Yugi's eyes widened while gazing over to Joey. "Your kidding!"

"Please tell me your kidding Joey." Atem added very unenthusiastically.

"Sorry guys but I'm not kidding. The nearest woods around Domino is a three hour drive away." Said Joey.

"Why don't we just go to a camp site then instead of the woods?" Tristan asked while next to him Atem shifted in his seat and gazed out the window.

Joey glared forward. Probably wanting to aim it at Tristan. "Because going to a camp site isn't real camping."

"But that way it's only a two hour drive!" Tristan told him.

"Ooh! One whole hour less of driving!" Joey stated sarcastically. "I think we'll live as long as no one complains. If ya do I'll stop this truck and kick you out. I don't care if we're on the freeway or the middle of nowhere, don't think I won't do it." He threatened.

Tristan sighed then crossed his arms and relaxed back in his seat.

Since it would be whole three hours Yugi decided a nap would probably be best. He was kinda tried for it being three pm and by the time they got there it would be six. Hopefully things wouldn't be too dark once they got there.


	2. Setting Up

**So I made this new rule for myself, that if I dont get reviews I wont update. I guess it's up to you guys if i continue with my stories... I didn't really think reviews were that hard to do, but hey! I guess having to think about something to say can be a lot of work. :P So reivews would be much appreciated, if you want my stories to continue that is.**

**Anyways, Enjoy. :)**

After the longest three hour nap Yugi had ever had he felt the truck slowly come to a halt. He opened his eyes slowly to see that the sun was barely in the sky now and they were surrounded by very tall trees. There were no buildings or any other people in site. The sky was also accompanied by small twinkling stars that were almost barely noticeable. He'd never been out in the woods like this and honestly he regretted it. Everything thing was so natural and beautiful. The only time he'd ever seen anything like this was in pictures and photographs but nothing compared to actually seeing the real thing. Nature truly was something to marvel at.

Sure having no electricity was going to bug him but he'd find a way to cope. As long as there was a way for him to take a bath he'd be ok.

"Welcome boys, to our home for the next four days!" Joey said while completely stopping the truck. "Ya better get use to it cuz no one's goin' home early." Joey said while opening up the door. A fresh pine breeze sweeping through the truck.

Yugi also opened up his door and jumped out. He saw clearly where they'd be staying. There was an area that wasn't cluttered by trees, almost like a little opening on dirt. There were some patches of grass around the area but not very much. Most of the grass was underneath and deeper within the forest. Yugi could also barely make out a sound of rushing water, it sounded like a waterfall was somewhere around here. Yugi then looked over the hood of the truck to not even see the main road. They'd gotten here by taking some dirt back road. He hoped that his other friends, if they decided to come would be able to find this place.

Speaking of his friends Yugi heard something like tires rolling on dirt and gravel. He walked over in front of the truck to gaze at the oncoming car. He didn't really recognize it and he couldn't tell who was inside because the windshields were tinted so dark. The car was painted black with also a long white stripe on both sides. After a moment the car came to a stop next to Joey's truck and instantly someone opened the door and came out of the backseat.

"Holy Ra! I swear I'll never sit in a car for that long!" Marik yelled as he slammed the door shut behind him.

On the other side the door opened and Malik came out to glare slightly at Marik. "It wasn't even that bad Marik."

Marik glanced over to Malik to glare right back. "You weren't crammed against all of Bakura's shit now were you?"

Malik rolled his eyes as he glanced behind his angry Yami to look at Yugi and Joey who were out of the truck. "Yugi, Joey." He greeted.

"Hey Malik. Nice of ya to join us." Joey said while walking around to the back of his truck to pull something out that looked like one of the tents.

Tristan and Atem then got out of the truck. As soon as they did so did Ryou and Bakura out of the drivers and passengers seat of their car. They all sort of glanced at each other, Ryou said his hello's to them and Bakura just sneered.

"Tristan! Come here and help me take out the tents!" Joey called from behind the truck. "Yugi, Yami could you guys go find some wood to start a fire with?" He asked after Tristan joined him behind the truck.

"Sure." Atem replied back while turning to walk towards their camping site. Yugi quickly following after him.

Once in the middle of the site Yugi thought it might be a good idea to also analyze his surroundings. When in a new place it's always nice to know where exactly you are in case you get lost. He looked around seeing mostly just trees surround him. He noticed that there was a slight part between two shrubs that was a little interesting. Like they'd been pushed apart by someone or something. He then also noticed that near him was a medium sized pit surrounded by rocks where clearly the fire would be going. There were also four large logs surrounding the fire pit that were obviously meant to sat on. This all looked like someone had been here before, maybe Joey had come here earlier to set things up for them.

"Hey Aibou, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me find some wood?"

Yugi snapped from his small trace to look at Atem who had just placed a log of wood into the pit. "Yeah, sorry." He then walked over to the edge of the clearing to let his eyes search around for some wood that would burn well. He honestly didn't know what would but he assumed that it would be the pieces that looked like what Atem had found. After a moment Yugi spotted one he took a few steps to reach it then bent down to grab it. As soon as he lifted it off the ground a snake slithered out from underneath it. Yugi squeaked out of surprised and dropped the wood to take a few steps back to where he'd been before.

"What is it?" Atem asked while coming to stand next to the slightly frightened Yugi.

"It was just a snake… It came out from underneath the piece of wood." Yugi admitted a little shakily. After a moment he calmed down enough to go back over to pick up the piece of wood with no surprise this time and turn to face Atem.

Atem shook his head slightly then chuckled at him before turning to go back and look for wood where he had been before.

Yugi carried the piece of wood over to the pit and dropped it down next to the other piece Atem had found. He then looked over to where Atem was and went next to him to join him in looking.

"Are you excited about spending four days here?" Atem questioned curiously after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I've never been camping before so I want to really experience it. Right now though, I think I've experienced a little bit too much." He said. Referring to the snake.

Atem laughed. "Be glad it wasn't a bee's nest or a spider." He remarked.

"Yeah." Yugi replied. A snake was better than both of those. "So Atem, um… I was just kinda curious but is there a reason after Seth showed up you developed that weird habit of chewing on your pens and pencils?" Yugi asked. Remembering when they were in the truck Joey had said that he thought it meant something.

Atem stopped looking to gaze at Yugi. "Why would you ask me that?"

Yugi also looked to Atem. "I was sort of curious. The habit just sort of appeared so I figured it meant something."

"Well… I don't really know Aibou, it could be because I started thinking about sucking Seth's-"

"Ok! I get what you mean." Yugi said quickly while gazing back out to the forest floor. Kind of regretting he'd ever asked.

Atem laughed. "You wanted to know." He said while continuing to look for wood also. "It's like they always say. Curiosity killed the cat."

"Yeah, I know…" He replied while Atem picked up a piece of wood. As Atem walked back to put It in the fire pit he got curious again. He knew it would be stupid to go deeper into the subject from what he heard Atem say but this he just wanted to know. "Atem, when you first saw Seth, Joey says you turned instantly gay. Is that true?"

Atem threw the piece of wood down next to the others and turned around to face Yugi. He gave him sort of a disapproving look. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time by asking questions around that?"

"Yeah, but I just want to know if it's true." Yugi admitted.

He stared at him after a moment then replied. "I guess you could say I did." Atem said as he walked up next to Yugi again. "I couldn't really help it, have you not seen him? I never thought I'd be that attracted to a guy. Something about him just turned me on." He said while smirking to himself.

Yugi had been about ready to stop him again if he went too far. "Well first off Atem I'm not gay so I can't really make an option on him. I barely even know him!"

"Are you sure about that Aibou?" He questioned a little teasingly. "I've seen how you stare at guys."

Yugi instantly turned to his counterpart to punch in the arm. "I do not!"

"Ow! Geez Yugi." Atem replied as he rubbed where Yugi had hit him. "I was kidding!"

Yugi gave him a face of discontent. Then turned back to look for wood. "Alright… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you."

"Why did you get so offended by it? Being gay isn't a bad thing you know Yugi. A lot of people just think it is because to them it's not normal." Atem explained. "I feel like Seth may be straight which is honestly one of my biggest worries. I would never want to try and convert him to be gay but if he isn't I don't know what I'm going to do. He's the one, I know it."

Yugi shrugged. "I've never really given it much thought, and I always hear how people say it's gross so I guess I just assumed it was a bad thing." He said. Feeling really horrible now.

"Well it's not. You shouldn't be listening to those kinds of people. They know nothing." Atem told him honestly. "Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura are all gay. How can it be such a bad thing when even Marik and Bakura are?"

"I don't know…" He trailed unsurely.

"Look Aibou, it's just preference for a gender that's all it is. Not rocket science." He told him. "I want you to promise me something Yugi."

Yugi glanced over to Atem. "What?"

"Promise me that you'll never listen to those people again. If you do you'll be completely deceived by their lies." Said Atem.

Yugi nodded then smiled at him. "Ok! I promise!"

Atem smiled also. "Thank you."

"Hey! How's the fire wood collecting going!" They heard Joey call to them.

Both boys looked over to Joey who with Tristan had all seven tents out of the back of the truck.

"Fine." Atem called back. He glanced from Joey to the tents. "That doesn't look like enough for all of us."

"I know! That's why it's going to be two to a tent." Joey replied back. "When we get them all set up we can decide how that works."

Tristan glanced to Joey. "What do you mean "we"?"

Joey looked to Tristan and rolled his eyes. "Come on, help me carry the first one over."

Tristan groaned while picking up the end of the first tent.

Yugi and Atem laughed as they turned back to wood searching.

"Oh hey there's two piece's here." Atem said as he walked into the forest a little farther to pick up a piece of wood.

Yugi followed after him to pick up the other piece of wood and take it back to the pit where they both threw their pieces.

"I think that should be enough." Atem said while sitting down on the closest log to him.

Yugi went and sat down next to him. They stared at the pieces of wood for a long moment while listening to the struggle and arguing between Tristan and Joey, that really set the mood. Yugi glanced to Atem who's face looked a little troubled. "What's wrong?"

Atem glanced to Yugi for a moment before looking back at the logs. "Nothing, I was just thinking."

Yugi frowned slightly. "About Seth?"

Atem chuckled weakly. "You read my mind."

"Why are you so worried about it? You're a really great person to know and it's his fault if he doesn't like you the same way." Yugi said. Trying to comfort his counterpart.

"Thanks Aibou, but you say it like it's not the end of the world." He admitted a little forlornly.

"Because it's not!" He cried.

Atem shook his head slightly. "But it is. I know it must mean something after just seeing him that now I'm gay." Atem then placed his elbows on his knees so he could bury his face into his palms. "You don't understand Aibou."

"Atem… I guess I don't really understand but can I do something to help?" Yugi questioned. Feeling like he'd been the one to make Atem feel like this.

"No." He said before lifting his head up then smiling. "Let's just forget about this for now." He said while getting up and walking over to the truck to get his stuff.

Yugi continued to sit on the log. He was curious as to why Atem cared so much if Seth liked him or not, there are millions of other people out their other then Seth. Yugi wasn't sure if he'd ever understand that, it could possibly be because he had never felt whatever Atem was feeling towards him. If it was just a crush or love, Yugi hadn't experienced either. He honestly wasn't sure if he ever would.


	3. Tent Mishaps

**Here's three... The reviews were nice! Thank you. I'd like reviews to know how this part was and to make me want to update it again. **

**Enjoy.**

Only an hour later did Mai, Tea, Duke, and Serenity show up right before they had finished off dinner which Joey and Tristan ended up eating most of. Now they were all sitting around the blazing fire in the almost silent forest. The only noise right that could be heard was the crackle of the fire that overpowered the sound of the far away waterfall, where ever it was. Yugi's friends were conversing among themselves while Yugi had a small stick and was poking at the fire mindlessly. He wasn't really in the mood to engage anyone in a conversation, honestly right now he was tired. The drive here had been long even though he'd taken a nap the whole time. That didn't mean it had been a good nap.

Yugi just wanted Joey to assign the tent groups so he could finally put his bag inside one of them, change, and crawl into his sleeping bag for the night. Joey and Tristan had set up the tents in a certain way. There were four groups of two set up around the clearing they were in. Each person would be sharing a tent with one other person since Joey didn't have enough tents for each person to use.

The small boy yawned slightly while rolling his shoulders to get them no longer stiff. He then threw the rest of the stick into the fire and watched as it burned. He'd never been so close to a fire before. The strong heat on his face sometimes caused him to have to look away and the smoke would often find its way around everyone else to come to him. He knew that by the time this trip was over everything he brought with him was going to smell like a camp fire. Which he didn't mind too much, the smell wasn't that bad.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Joey all of a sudden said over the voices of everyone else. He stood up from the log he'd been sitting on near Yugi's to glanced between all of the fire lit faces. "I'll be pickin' everyone's tent partners. An there'll be no arguing about it!" Joey told them. "Don't ask me to repeat myself cuz I ain't gonna."

"Why do you get to pick?" Duke asked. "I don't see why we can't just decide who we want to be with."

Joey looked to him and glared. "Because this is my campsite so it's my rules!"

Duke just rolled his eyes then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ok. In the first group in tent one will be Mai and Tea then in tent two will be me and Serenity." Joey informed them. "Then in group two will be Ryo and Malik and Marik and Bakura."

Marik growled. "What the fuck! I'm not staying in the same tent as that damn British bagel!"

Bakura glanced over to Marik and glared lowly.

Malik who was sitting next to Marik placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, it's only for at night."

"In group three and in tent five will be Duke and Tristan." Joey said. "Then Yami and Yugi will be in-"

"Sorry we're late!"

Everyone turned their attention to where all of the cars were parked to see a long, sleek black limo parked with its bright headlights illuminating what was a head of it. They all saw Mokuba Kaiba walking their way with a backpack on his back.

"Hey Mokuba! Nice of ya to join us!" Joey said while smiling at him as he approached the group.

When the raven haired boy stopped behind the log Yugi was sitting on he smiled lightly at Joey. He then glanced behind him for a moment before gazing back forward.

"Wait a second… Did you say we?" Atem questioned the boy curiously.

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah. Seto and Seth should be coming any second."

Atem's expression all of a sudden changed into one unreadable. He then gazed to Joey. "I want to share a tent with Seth." He said. Almost like he was demanding it.

Joey looked to Atem and just nodded. Probably not wanting to deny him in case he flipped out.

Atem smirked before grabbing his bag from behind him, standing, and leaving the fire to head over to the tent he would have been sharing with Yugi to go inside.

Joey then gazed to Yugi. "Sorry buddy… I don't really know where we can put you then. The tents are too small to have more than two people inside."

Yugi sighed slightly. "It's ok. I can just sleep outside."

"Hey Yugi, you can sleep in the tent we brought." Mokuba admitted while gazing down at him.

Yugi turned to look at Mokuba with an unsure expression. "Are you sure? I don't think Kaiba will like that very much." He told Mokuba. After all him and Kaiba were rivals and Yugi was positive Kaiba hated his guts. Sharing a tent together would probably be the last thing he'd ever want to do.

Mokuba frowned slightly at Yugi like he knew what he meant. "Well… He'll just have to get use to it I guess."

"I don't want to impose though. I'll be fine outside." Yugi said.

"No, it's fine!" Mokuba replied. Seeming to get annoyed by how Yugi kept insisting he slept outside.

"Alright… Thanks." Yugi told him gratefully. Though he wasn't sure if he'd like sleeping in the same area as Kaiba. He knew tonight was sure to be very awkward.

"So where is moneybags? Cleaning his shoes from stepping on dirt for the first time?" The dirty blonde joked.

"At least I know how to keep my shoes clean." They heard Kaiba say.

They all gazed behind Mokuba to see Kaiba and Seth approaching them. Kaiba looking as annoyed as ever and Seth had a blank look on his face that Yugi couldn't quite read.

Joey snarled. "How would you like to be introduced to my fist!"

Kaiba smirked. "Stupid mutt." He mumbled.

Mokuba turned to face Kaiba and Seth. "Seto, Yugi is going to sleep in our tent. That's ok right?" He asked nicely.

Kaiba almost instantly gained a look of anger. "No it's not ok. I will not allow him to be anywhere near me." Kaiba muttered rudely while glaring darkly at Yugi who felt himself shrink under such a glare.

"But it's his only choice besides sleeping on the ground." Mokuba told him.

"Then he can sleep on the ground. I don't give a shit." Kaiba sneered.

Yugi turned away from them to stare down at his lap. He knew Kaiba hated him that much. Right now it looked like sleeping outside was his only option.

"Hey! Now listen up Kaiba. Just cuz you're a CEO doesn't mean you can call all of the shots. Since you brought a tent and it's big enough for more than two Yugi will be staying with you." Joey said seriously.

Kaiba sneered at him. "And what makes you think I'd ever listen to you?"

"I don't see how it would hurt to have Yugi stay with you for a few nights! It's not like your gonna be sleeping with him!" Joey growled.

Kaiba instantly glared threateningly. "Shut up mutt."

Joey glared right back. "Why did ya even come? I invited Mokuba not you."

"Because he's my brother and I didn't want him coming here alone and getting brainwashed." Kaiba remarked rudely.

Atem all of a sudden came back out of his tent. When he saw Seth he grew a large smirk before walking over to them.

"Hi Mokuba, Kaiba, Seth…" He trailed a little suggestively when saying Seth's name.

Mokuba glanced to Atem. "Hey Yami."

Atem moved a little closer to Seth and gained more of a flirtatious smirk. "Your going to be sharing a tent with me Seth, I hope that's alright."

Seth glanced to Atem then nodded slightly.

"Follow me." Atem said while turning away and heading back to the tent. Making sure that Seth was following right behind him.

"I'm going to bed." Marik growled while standing up, picking up his things, then heading over to his designated tent.

Malik and Ryou glanced between each other before back to everyone else.

"As will we." Ryou said while him and Malik stood up and grabbed their things while walking over to their tent that was next to Marik's.

Bakura also stood up but said nothing as he took his stuff to head to his tent too.

Joey walked around to stand in front of Kaiba. "Just let Yugi stay with ya! Do somethin' nice fer once."

"Joey it's ok. I can stay out here, I'll live." Yugi said. He didn't want Kaiba to be anymore bothered because then there was bound to be a fight.

Joey glanced to Yugi and frowned. "No it's not! Kaiba should stop being a douche!"

Kaiba snarled. "Care to repeat that mutt?"

Joey glared back at Kaiba. "Stop being a douche and let Yugi stay with ya!"

Kaiba all of a sudden grabbed Joey's collar and glowered at him. "I am not letting Yugi come anywhere near my tent."

"Come on Seto, just let him stay in our tent for one night. Then you'll see it's not even that big of a deal." Mokuba tried to convince his older brother.

Kaiba glanced to him for a long moment before letting go of Joey's collar. He then turned and began walking towards the large tent that had been set up by the driver of the limo while they spoke. Or argued.

"Thanks." Yugi told Mokuba. If he hadn't of said that then he'd be sleeping out on the forest floor tonight.

Mokuba smiled at Yugi. "No problem. I think Seto's just grumpy from the drive here, tomorrow he should be a little bit more decent. I hope."

Yugi nodded while picking up his bag and lifting it up into both of his arms so he had a better grip on it. Then said his goodnights to his friends since once he got situated in the tent he'd be going to sleep. Yugi followed Mokuba to the tent once in front of it Mokuba suddenly stopped Yugi.

"The tent is divided into three parts, there's a section on the left and right then one at the back of the tent. Each part is divided by sort of curtain that zips around the sides of the tent so it stays. You'll get the section on the left, Seto's is in the back, and mine is on the right." Mokuba whispered.

Yugi nodded understandingly.

"Also all of the sections are connected but the curtain keeps it so you can't see anyone else so don't worry about not having a place to change or anything." Mokuba said while then removing his shoes and moving them to the side of the tent then pushing his way inside.

Yugi also removed his shoes then moved them near Mokuba's while then entering the tent after him. Once inside Yugi got what Mokuba had said about the tent being divided into sections. He noticed how the right and section in the back were clearly closed off Yugi placed his bag down onto the ground then crawled over to the left side. Once inside he grabbed his bag and pulled it inside then zipped his section shut. He gazed around and was kinda surprised by how large it was compared to where he'd entered the tent. In this part he was actually able to totally stand up and there was even a little window type opening on the side.

There were three pillows sitting already there along with a large mattress and a sleeping bag. He guessed that this could have been for Seth but if they were his then wouldn't he have gotten them already? Unless Atem did something to him.

Yugi just threw that thought to the back of his mind while dragging his bag more over to the side then unzipping it. Yugi fished out his light purple pajamas and tossed them onto the mattress. He then began removing his clothes until he was down to his boxers. He shivered slightly from the air now touching his bare skin. To avoid getting colder Yugi shoved his clothes into his bag then quickly began dressing into his pajama's. Once done he stretched out his arms and laid down on the mattress, finding it not as comfortable as his own at home. He then pulled the sleeping bag over himself, adjusted his head on the pillows, and closed his eyes. Slowly falling to sleep.

xXxXx

He had no idea what time it was when he woke up from his sleep but it was bound to be in the middle of the night. He was still so tired and half asleep but he was freezing cold. Yugi needed to find some kind of alternate source of warmth or he was probably going to freeze. Yugi very sluggishly rose from the mattress and tried to rub some of the sleep out of his eyes but it was of no use. He could barely even keep his eyes open. So he crawled off the mattress and felt around the little section he was in for maybe a blanket or something he'd over looked. When he ran into the dividing part of the tent he searched around for the zipper.

When it was found he zipped some of it away and crawled forward into another part of the tent. He let his hands skim around everything, searching for anything that would warm him up. After a long moment he found his hands stubble upon something soft. He only relied on his senses as he crawled closer towards it until he touched something even softer and much warmer. Yugi found himself laying down with this warm source and moving as close as he could to it. Then letting himself fall asleep once more.


	4. Thoughts of a Rival

**I honestly didn't think I would ever finish this chapter, it's been sitting dormant for so long! I just didn't really want to update this story anymore because I lost interest in it (thats a horrible thing to say about a rivalshipping story, but it happens...)**

**So, maybe if i get lots of reviews i might feel more compelled to work on the next chapter.**

**Enjoy! xD**

* * *

><p>When Yugi was slowly finding himself coming out of his sleep he smelt something different. Something he never had smelt before which was strange since he didn't remember it smelling like this when he fell asleep. Though he couldn't help but want to just stay like this and enjoy whatever that smell was because it was intoxicating. Yugi also didn't remember being this warm when he fell asleep either or it being more comfortable. The mattress he had fallen asleep on hadn't been that comfortable and all of a sudden it was? That didn't make very much sense.<p>

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and his whole body went completely stiff. He had to still be asleep because this couldn't be happening.

He found himself cuddled into Kaiba's chest. Which he didn't remember doing right before he went to bed.

This was not good. Yugi was just incredibly lucky Kaiba was still asleep or he could imagine how hard Kaiba would hit him thinking that Yugi had snuck into his bed. He supposedly had to of or how else would he be laying here right now? But why? And how had he not caught himself doing this? Clearly he had to have done it in the middle of the night, so he wasn't even aware that he had done it. He did remember getting really cold and searching for warmth but he hadn't realized that the warmth he had found was Kaiba.

Something else that scared him slightly was half of him didn't want to get up. Half of him wanted to just stay like this because of how incredibly comfortable it was but he knew he couldn't. If Kaiba woke up and saw Yugi next to him he'd not only kick him out of the tent but probably get a restraining order against him.

As he stared at Kaiba's face he noticed something different about him. All the tension and annoyance that normally showed on his face was gone. He actually looked at peace with himself, it was a huge change from what Yugi normally saw. There was no scowl, glare, frown, or any trance of anger. Yugi was actually amazed that he was seeing Kaiba look so tranquil. He also couldn't believe how comfortable he was to sleep with. Yugi would have thought that Kaiba would be as cold as ice just like his heart but it was strange that he was so warm.

Not wanting to risk staying any longer, Yugi went to move away when he all of a sudden he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him back down exactly where he was again. Yugi's eyes widened thinking Kaiba had woken up but when he gazed back to him and saw his expression hadn't changed, he was a little confused. That meant Kaiba had pulled him back down in his sleep, what was he dreaming about that would make him do that? Still with Kaiba's arm around his waist he wouldn't be able to move unless he thought of something to get him out of this.

All of the things Yugi was thinking of required him to pry off his arm, squirm out, and push his arm away. Those could all possibly wake him up, Yugi had no idea what he could possibly do without waking him. Yugi was much too weak to pull Kaiba's arm away from him and even if he managed to Kaiba would still probably wake up but Yugi had no idea if he was a light or heavy sleeper. Judging by how he hadn't woken up when Yugi came to lay with him in the middle of the night made him believe he was a heavy sleeper.

Yugi glanced out the window on the side of the tent much like he had in his section, it looked like it was around either five or six am. That was definitely early for him to be getting up. The earliest Yugi ever got up was nine though on school days it was seven. He didn't have much time before Kaiba woke, he probably was up pretty early so time was seriously against him.

He gently gripped onto Kaiba's arm and tugged on it, at first it wouldn't budge but after a forth try his arm was completely relaxed and Yugi was able to move it away from him. Now that he was free he quickly got up and scrambled away from Kaiba. He crawled over to the curtain but looked back at his rivals sleeping form. Yugi was surprised to see that he was frowning very slightly, which Yugi became curious about. Had Kaiba felt him leave? But how could he in his sleep?

Yugi didn't know why but for a mere second he felt bad about getting up and leaving. He felt almost like going back over to him and cuddling back up into him.

He quickly shook those thoughts from his head. What was he thinking? They were rivals! Yugi didn't cuddle with Kaiba, even though the more he thought about it the better it sounded.

No. He didn't want to do anything like that. He still couldn't believe he had actually slept with Kaiba. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get over doing something like that and he knew he never wanted to do anything like that ever again.

When he saw Kaiba start to rouse Yugi scrammed out of the section as fast as he could then when on his side quickly zipped the curtain like he'd never been over there. Yugi gazed at his section seeing he'd left it a complete mess. He wasn't sure how but last night he must have pushed everything around when he was looking for something to warm him up. Yugi was amazed he'd been able to unzip half of the curtain in his sleep, he must have been seriously cold and that desperate to find anything remotely warm.

Yugi stood up then walked over to his bag. He really wanted to take a shower but there were no showers in the forest, he'd have to remember to ask Joey were he could get cleaner. There had to be a place around here somewhere. Like that waterfall he'd heard when arriving yesterday. Yugi searched through his bag for a pair of black pants, a black shirt and a warm grey coat. Then within about three minutes he was changed, he'd put his pajamas back into his bag, and tightened up his section so things weren't amiss. Yugi then moved to unzip the curtain that led to the exit of the tent. Once out he zipped his curtain closed again and exited the tent.

When he was outside he gazed around, from last night when all his friends were sitting around the fire it was now abandoned. The fire was no longer going just black smoke was slowly floating up into the air. He could actually hear a few of his friends snores here and there, it really must be pretty early since none of them were awake. Being the first one awake was definitely something new, he was normally the last one to wake up next to Atem who slept in until about noon when he could.

Since the sun was barely in the sky yet things were offal cold. He was glad he'd put on his coat. Yugi then slipped on his shoes and walked over to the pit. He sat down on one of the logs and sighed slightly. He just couldn't get over what he'd done, how could he seriously sleep with Kaiba? He should just be glad he hadn't found out or woken up when Yugi was still there. He was starting to think now he should sleep outside to avoid that happening again because if it did he knew he wouldn't be so fortunate. Kaiba probably had woken up right after Yugi had gotten out. Though he didn't really fancy sleeping on the cold forest ground where bears could possibly stumble upon their campsite. He didn't really want to be bear food.

Because no one was awake yet and he didn't have much else to do, Yugi got up and decided to look for the waterfall himself. He knew it had to be around here somewhere because he could hear it. Yugi stood up from the log then started walking In the direction where he heard the rushing water. That led him through the slightly parted bushes and down a small dirt trail. He followed the trail, making sure to step over rocks and avoid branches catching onto his clothes. He also made sure to watch out for any wild animals. Ever since Joey had mentioned bears he got so paranoid over them. Though it would be cool to see a bear he rather not see it behind him chasing him. Either that or a wolf. That would probably be even worse.

The only thing Yugi could hear besides his own footsteps were lively birds singing and chirping and the sound of water hitting rocks. He had to admit it was much better then hearing car horns or angry people yelling in all sorts of different languages at each other. He really wished that he had spent more time outside then in Domino at the apartment.

After walking a good five minutes Yugi stumbled upon what he had been looking for. In front of him was a large blue water fall with almost a small lake around it. Underneath where the water was falling were sharp jagged rocks but behind them almost seemed to be some kind of cave. He'd have to remember to check that out later. Yugi approached the water and gazed down at his refection in it. He wasn't sure if it was uninhabited but he sure hoped it was. If he got in and felt a fish slip by his leg he'd probably scream. Yugi walked around to the side of the lake so he was closer to the waterfall. He had to jump over tree roots and rocks to get there. He also had to steady himself so not to fall over into the water.

This part he was now standing on was a little high elevated then where he had been before. If he wanted to get back here from the water he'd either have to go back around or climb up the small rock wall. Yugi found a large rock then sat himself down on it, he gazed peacefully out over the water and just took a moment to relax. After the morning he had, he really needed to.

xXxXx

Possibly ten minutes later Yugi began walking back to the camp site, he'd been able to clear his mind about a lot of things and figured it was just best to forget about what happened this morning. Spending all of his time worrying about it would make this trip a lot less enjoyable. Yugi knew he didn't have any feelings for Kaiba, he didn't even have to think twice about it. Last night he had just been really cold, that was it. Anyone would have done what he did.

Yugi knew that he wouldn't be doing it again, if he had to sleep on the forest floor to prevent it, then so be it.

The only thing that was really bugging him was that he had actually enjoyed being so close to Kaiba. Never had he been that close to him, and he was very warm. This Yugi knew he couldn't deny, but he wouldn't think anything more of it because there was nothing more to think about. Kaiba would forever stay his rival.

Right?


	5. Group Hike!

**_I thought I wouldn't continue this story, but I feel a lot more encourged now! Espically from the nice reivews I got. Thank you all so much!_**

**_Enjoy and please review! :D_**

* * *

><p>"Marik! Put that down! Your going to light Bakura's hair on fire!"<p>

"Exactly."

Malik walked over to Marik and snatched the burning stick from his hand and threw it back into the fire.

In turn Marik crossed his arms and turned back to the fire, glaring he muttered. "Killjoy."

Malik sighed before sitting down between Marik and Bakura in case the other wanted to try what he was about to do again.

"So what are we doing today, oh great leader of the camp?" Duke asked a little sarcastically towards Joey.

Yugi had actually been wondering the same thing ever since he got back to camp from his walk a few hours ago. In that time he'd gotten his shower, Joey had somehow set one up, it was uncomfortable but worked. Also Mokuba had claimed a sore leg so was staying at the tent the rest of the day. Yugi felt so bad for him and offered to stay but Mokuba said he'd be fine in a few hours, he'd brought a portable game system to play with anyways. Tea had also volunteered to stay behind to watch over the camp anyways.

Joey glared slightly at him before replying. "Hiking!"

"Ugh… physically activity…" Tristan mumbled.

"Damn right! Now there are three trails around here so everyone's gonna have to split up, we aren't going to spend three days hiking." Joey stated. "To make it easier, I'll pick the groups."

"Of course…" Duke muttered.

"The first group can be Mai, Serenity, Duke, Tristan, and me." Joey said then looked between everyone else. "The second can be Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura. Then the last will be Yugi, Yami Seth, and Kaiba." he stated before gazing to Kaiba to see him glaring darkly but he only smirked in return. Joey then turned away from him to point out the starting points of each trail.

After a few minutes the groups departed on their trails. The one Atem had picked had been one that started already with a slight hill, though once they reached the top it would most likely have a great view. Yugi and Atem walked next to each other behind Kaiba and Seth, Yugi could tell Kaiba was not amused by this what so ever, the constant glare was a sign of that. Yugi was surprised he actually came, he sort of wondered why he didn't just stay behind. Maybe it was because Joey would have made a scene just like yesterday.

Yugi glanced to Atem next to him who seemed to be staring at Seth while he walked. "How is sharing a tent with Seth?" Yugi questioned in a sort of whisper so that the two ahead of them couldn't hear.

Atem smirked to himself. "Oh, we had sex."

Yugi stumbled slightly hearing that from Atem. "What?"

He then laughed. "Kidding. I wish though. We just talked a little bit." he stated. "How was your night?"

Yugi instantly blushed thinking about it. "Uh… well…"

"What happened?" Atem asked. Now seeming very curious as to what Yugi was going to say.

Yugi wasn't sure if he should tell Atem or not, but it wouldn't hurt. "I got really cold last night, and in the morning I woke up next to Kaiba." he confessed. Quickly glancing to the CEO just to make sure he didn't hear anything.

Atem stared at Yugi for a long moment before smirking. "I didn't think you wanted to get in bed with Kaiba that badly."

Yugi's face turned instantly red. "I don't! it just sort of happened."

"Well were you both still dressed? Sometimes you can do it and not even realize you did." Now Atem was just teasing him.

Yugi elbowed his counterpart softly. "Stop it! I didn't do anything with him, I just woke up next to him."

Atem laughed. "Does he know you slept with him last night?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, I left before he woke up." he didn't even want to think about what could have happened if he had woken up after Kaiba.

"Well, I think your subconscious is trying to tell you something." Atem admitted while glancing up at the large trees and leafs above them.

"What?" Yugi questioned. What could it possibly tell him? Everything that had happened was an accident, he had just been really cold.

"That you have a crush on Kaiba." Atem stated.

""No I don't!" Yugi cried at him. There was no way. He didn't like Kaiba like that.

"Are you sure Aibou? Think about it, how did you feel when you realized you had slept with him?" Atem questioned curiously while gazing back forward.

"Freaked out."

Atem chuckled. "Alright, after that."

"Um… well… I didn't really want to get up after a while… and when I did, I kinda felt bad…" Yugi confessed honestly.

Atem smiled. "I was right, you do. Just look at him Aibou, and tell me you don't have a crush on him."

Yugi gazed forward at the back of Kaiba. He opened his mouth to tell Atem he didn't but something stopped him, he suddenly just couldn't say it. Did that mean Atem was right? He'd never really thought about it but he did find Kaiba attractive, and he had always liked how intelligent he was. Yugi realized that he had tried to push away the feeling of liking being around Kaiba, when he woke up this morning and was with him he realized he had enjoyed it, even though he denied it.

These kinds of feelings you couldn't exactly ignore, and if he did then he'd feel extremely ignorant. "Atem… I think I have a crush on Kaiba." he admitted very quietly so that the CEO wouldn't hear.

Atem smiled happily. "I knew it! I'm never wrong anyways. You just needed that little push."

When the trail finally stopped escalating they reached a large clearing above most of the forest, the sight was very breathtaking. You could see miles of trees seemingly going on forever, Atem and Yugi gazed over the sight to take it all in.

Yugi glanced behind him to see Kaiba and Seth a little farther away but out of earshot. He then gazed to Atem. "So does Seth know you like him?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. I make It pretty obvious though." said Atem. "But by the end of this trip I plan on making him mine, and I think you should do the same with Kaiba."

"Atem… I don't think I could get Kaiba to like me in three days." Yugi told him. There was no way.

Atem shrugged. "A lot can happen in three days. Plus who better then to melt that icy heart of his then you, I think you could be the only one to do it."

Yugi couldn't help but turn a little pink. "You really think so?" could he really get Kaiba to not hate him in only three days? Was that possible?

"I do, and I think you should start today." Atem said as he looked to Yugi to smile. "You never know… he may already like you."

Yugi could have laughed at that. "I doubt that. He hates me, he barely let me stay in the same tent as him."

"He could be just trying to hide how he feels. After all, if Kaiba ever showed an emotion other then anger, the world would probably end." Atem jested.

Yugi giggled. He made a good point. He still doubted that Kaiba had any sort of feelings for him.

"So I'll leave you the walk back to get to talking with him!" Atem stated before suddenly moving away from Yugi.

A moment later Yugi registered what he'd said and turned around to stop him, he ran towards Atem but was too late when he reached Kaiba and Seth.

"I think we should head back, I'm sure Joey has something else planned for us to do today." Atem stated while glancing to Seth and smiling. "Will you walk with me this time?" he asked while claiming Seth's hand to hold.

Seth seemed hesitant but complied anyways. "Sure."

Atem's smile brightened. He then began walking with Seth back down the trail, leaving Yugi and Kaiba alone.

Kaiba only glared at Yugi before moving past him to leave the spot.

Yugi sighed as he turned and walked after Kaiba, feeling too threatened to walk next to him. He had no idea how he was going to get Kaiba to not hate him, the task seemed completely impossible. He couldn't even look at him without Kaiba just glaring back. There had to be a way, he just hoped it would come to him soon.

xXxXx

While Yugi had been thinking hard about what to do about Kaiba, he hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking what so ever. The next thing he knew he was tripping forward over a rock and tumbled forward. After rolling once and landing on his butt he groaned painfully and held his throbbing head.

Hearing Yugi's fall, did Atem come running. He kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yugi? Are you ok?"

"Besides being sore all over and dizzy with a headache, I'm fine." he admitted while trying to get up, but Atem kept him down.

Atem frowned at him. "Oh Yugi, you really should watch where your going." he then gazed back at Kaiba. "Can you carry him the rest of the way?"

Kaiba glared. "No."

"And why not?" Atem growled back.

"Why can't you?" he counter asked rudely.

"Because I'm not strong enough, and me and Seth will go back to camp to let whose there know Yugi got hurt." Atem told him. "It's not even that much farther Kaiba! Just do it, Yugi can't walk on his own. Why can't you just do something to help someone else for once?" Atem moved away from Yugi to glare more intensely at the CEO.

Kaiba continued to glare for a long moment before snarling. "Fine." he muttered while moving closer to Yugi.

The next thing Yugi knew was his body was being lifted off of the ground and he was in Kaiba's arms. Yugi's face turned red even though he was still completely distorted. He kept his head down to gaze at his lap so that Kaiba couldn't see his red face.

"Thank you." Atem stated a little harshly while then going back to Seth. "Let's hurry back." he told him while taking his hand again and moving much faster down the trail then they had been before.

Yugi almost felt like this was a part of some kind of plan that Atem had thought of. He knew that they could have stayed with them, but he bet he just wanted to give him and Kaiba time alone. Yugi knew he intended to help but right now he was hating him for leaving. He could tell that Kaiba was resenting having to carry him, the way he held him away from his body and how he barely had a grip on him said so.

If only he didn't feel so horrible right now, he would walk on his own so Kaiba didn't have the burden of carrying him. Plus it was pretty awkward.

The walk seemed to drag on, it felt so much longer to Yugi for some reason when it had only been possibly five minutes. The fact that it was so silent that he could only hear Kaiba's stepping was burning him up inside. He felt a little better but still not well enough, for if he tried walking he'd most likely fall over. The pain and dizziness had yet to bypass him, but the headache had gone away. He did notice something different in the way he was being held too. Kaiba had brought him closer to his chest and Yugi felt more secure in his arms, like he'd adjusted to carrying him.

Yugi wasn't sure if speaking would be a good idea but he had to thank Kaiba, that was just his nature. "Thank you… for carrying me." Yugi muttered. Not giving him any eye contact.

Kaiba didn't seem to acknowledge the thanks very much because he didn't reply to it. Instead he asked his own question. "Do you feel any better?"

Yugi was almost shocked. Kaiba was actually asking him if he felt better, he was actually seeming to care about him. Did it have something to do with what Atem said to him? Not sure, but Yugi replied back. "Yes, I do, but I'm still really dizzy and sore."

Kaiba remained silent again until questioning him again. "What did you even trip over?"

Yugi blushed. "Uh… a rock…" he felt so embarrassed about admitting that. Kaiba probably thought he was completely pathetic now.

"It helps if you actually look where your walking." he added coldly.

"I know… I just… was thinking about something…" Yugi confessed. He for sure wasn't going to tell him what he'd been thinking about.

After that things got silent again until they reached camp about another five minutes later. Everyone else was already back and he got asked by a few of his friends if he was alright, of course he'd reassured them he was fine and was taken back into the section of the tent he was staying in. When Kaiba dropped him down on the bed was when he left, and Atem came in.

Yugi was even more dizzy from being dropped but he tried to push through it as Atem began speaking to him.

"Feel any better?" he questioned worriedly.

Yugi nodded. "I think I just need some rest… I'm really dizzy." he said while closing his eyes.

"Ok, I'll let everyone know so no one bothers you. I'll make sure to come and tell you if we go anywhere." Atem stated as he moved to exit the tent.

"Thanks." Yugi replied. When Atem was gone he cuddled up into his blankets and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Waterlogged

_**Sorry this chapter is so short, I kinda just forced it out of me. The next one will be longer though!**_

_**Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

><p>"Yugi? Wake up!"<p>

The boy roused slowly from his sleep. Once his eyes were open he saw Atem sitting next to him. "W-What?" he asked. His voice disoriented from just waking.

"Some of us are going swimming! Do you want to come?" he asked curiously.

Yugi slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He no longer felt dizzy or sore which was nice, he didn't realize how badly he had needed that nap. Yugi then smiled lightly at his counterpart. "Sure."

"Then come on! Joey is really impatient and I'm _dying _to see Seth with his shirt off!" Atem stated hurriedly. Smirking to himself over the last part.

Yugi rolled his eyes. He then went to his bag and grabbed a pair of shorts that would suffice as swim shorts since he hadn't really brought any. "Let me change into them at least!" Yugi stated. Not trying to sound too rude by shooing Atem away.

"Sorry. I'll wait for you outside." Atem replied before leaving the tent.

Since Atem was clearly as impatient as Joey, he hurried and changed onto the shorts. When finished, while he was packing away the pants he'd been wearing he glanced out of the netted window and saw the sun setting. He couldn't believe he'd really slept all day, though it wasn't that hard to believe because of his fall. Yugi then blushed, thinking about Kaiba carrying him. He couldn't believe he had actually done that, and he had actually seemed to care about him. Maybe deep down Kaiba did care about him and like him like Atem had said.

Yugi still didn't think he did, with Kaiba it was just so hard, he could barely ever even tell what he was feeling. Deep down could it be possible that he actually had feelings for him? Yugi really wished so. He also sometimes wished he could be more like Atem, he couldn't believe how confident he was around Seth. Yugi wished he was able to go up to Kaiba and just take his hand like Atem had with Seth, he didn't know how Atem could do it. He acted like he didn't fear rejection.

Not wanting to keep Atem any longer, Yugi quickly exited the tent and when outside was thrown a towel. His wrist was then grabbed and he found Atem running towards a small trail. He noticed while being tugged along that Bakura and Ryou were still sitting before the fire.

"Who isn't swimming?" Yugi called to Atem.

"Ryou, Bakura, Mokuba, and Kaiba." Atem stated. "Sorry Aibou, I guess you'll have to wait a little longer to see Kaiba with his shirt off." he said just to tease him.

Yugi blushed red and looked down at the ground he was running over. Atem really seemed to enjoy doing that.

xXxXx

"Damn it! This water is freezing!" Marik growled.

Joey rolled his eyes at him. "You barely even put your toe in it, and it isn't that bad once you get use to it!"

Yugi watched for a moment as Marik and Joey fought about the temperature of the water. Eventually Joey winning causing Marik to plowing into the water to dunk Joey's head underwater. Yugi thought that the water was perfect, it was actually pretty hot outside despite the chilly nights and it being near sunset.

The trail they had taken had led them to a small lake, the water was so blue that Yugi had almost rather just gaze at it then swim in it. There was a little island in the middle of the lake with a few trees, Joey had raced Tristan back and forth from it to shore to see who could go the longest before they both got too tired to continue. They had tied but Joey said he'd done more laps then Tristan which lead to a fight.

Yugi was now next to Atem in the water. He gazed to Atem who was staring at Seth, who sat at shore. Just seeming to watch the water.

"I can't believe how hot he is…" Atem mumbled under his breath. He then turned to Yugi. "Do I look ok?"

Yugi nodded.

He smiled. "Thanks!" Atem then turned and swam towards Seth. When he was out of the water he sat down next to him and began talking with him.

Yugi watched for a moment before gazing down at the water. How was Atem able to do that? Didn't he ever feel embarrassed about talking to Seth? How was he able to just go up to him and start a conversation? How come Yugi wasn't able to do that with Kaiba? There could be a possibility that Kaiba was much harder to speak with then Seth. Yugi had noticed that Kaiba and Seth may look alike, their personalities were pretty different. Seth was much kinder and more thoughtful and Kaiba was a little colder and more reserved. Yugi still couldn't believe that Seth had let Atem just take his hand like that even though they weren't dating.

Yugi went back to watching Atem and Seth talk. He noticed now that Atem was leaning himself onto Seth's shoulder and his hand had claimed Seth's again. They looked like they were dating, anyone would guess that, but how could they not be? Could Seth really not tell that Atem was almost obsessed with him? He actually didn't seem to even care that Atem was making such strong advances with him, no wonder Atem was getting frustrated with him.

How could he be so comfortable doing that? Yugi couldn't even imagine doing those things with Kaiba, well eventually, but not now. Yugi really wished he was as brave as his counterpart, he could barely even speak to Kaiba, getting him to like him in less than three days now seemed completely impossible. He never even really got the opportunity to talk with Kaiba, he was always isolating himself from everyone, and when Yugi did talk to him, he really rather be alone. Yugi would have to find a way to get the CEO alone and in not a horrible mood like he seemed to always be in.

"Hey Yuge." Joey said as he came closer to the boy.

Yugi turned and smiled at him. "Hey."

"So how was spending the night in a tent with cranky pants? Does he snore?" Joey asked. Seeming quite amused.

Yugi couldn't stop a slight blush from falling over his cheeks. "No, err… I don't think so…"

Joey then frowned slightly. "Well if you ever figure out if he does make sure to record it! I need some new black mail."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Joey laughed slightly before looking over to Atem. "Are they finally dating yet?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Seriously? I would have thought the first night they would have." Joey remarked.

Yugi actually had to agree with Joey. He wondered why Seth hadn't noticed Atem's obvious advances.

xXxXx

After spending another hour or so swimming, They had all gone back to camp and had dinner. Atem had mysteriously claimed that his leg had became sore and had Seth help him back to the tent. After they had gone, everyone else soon followed until the only ones left were Joey, Tristan, and Duke. They were trying to freak each other out by telling ghost stories. Since Yugi would like to get to sleep that night he had gone when they had started.

Yugi changed into his pj's and was comfortably getting underneath the blankets. This time he didn't plan on getting up because he was cold, he made sure to wrap himself up so that no chilly air could penetrate him. This time he almost had to force himself to sleep since he had been so nervous about what may happen, he just hoped it didn't happen again.


	7. Behind the Waterfall

_**Thank you readers and reviewers! :)**_

_**Enjoy and review please!**_

* * *

><p>Yugi awoke in a desperate pant for breath, feeling sweat over his forehead he took a moment to recollect himself from the dream he'd had. Never before had he dreamt something like <em>that<em>. He couldn't even believe his mind had gone as far as that.

When his breath eventually returned to normal, he laid back in bed and attempted to get to sleep again. He laid there for possibly minutes on end before groaning quietly. Now sleep was impossible. He was practically wide awake. He couldn't believe all because of one dream he couldn't get to sleep again, but what the dream had been about was what was keeping him awake. The images kept coming into his mind and he had to try his best to push them away. That was the first dream he'd ever had about Kaiba, and hopefully it would be the last.

Never before had his mind betrayed him like that, it had never been so immoral, so naughty. He knew that even though how badly he wanted to push those images away, they would forever stay locked up in his mind. Yugi couldn't believe that he had gone so far as that, he felt almost sick to his stomach.

Unable to control tears welling in his eyes, they fell silently before a breath hitched in his throat. He quickly covered his mouth before he made another sound, not wanting to wake either Mokuba or Kaiba. Especially not Kaiba.

Yugi moved to get up and exit the tent, not able to be in there any longer at the feeling of suffocation. Once outside, the chilly nighttime air hit him but he ignored it. Yugi had no idea where he was going but he ran, ran away from the tent, the camp, until he was following some kind of trail in the dead of night. The only light source was the large luminous moon above him that cast shadows over the trees and rocks, if he wasn't so upset he would have been scared. Right now the last thing on his mind were bears or wolves, he just had to get away. He had felt suddenly so claustrophobic in the tent, he had felt like he was going to suffocate.

He didn't even know why he was crying exactly, it wasn't because of the dream. The dream had only emphasized how horrible he was for even dreaming something like that. Yugi felt why he was crying was because something finally sunk into him while he had been trying to sleep. The fact that it was near impossible that Kaiba would ever like him, or even care about him. He had been jealous of Atem, that he was able to talk with Seth so freely while Yugi sat in silence when ever near the CEO. He almost hated himself for it.

He could never find the nerve to ever have a real conversation with him, and it would never happen. Forever he would have this pathetic crush on Kaiba, Yugi bet that if Kaiba even knew about his crush, he would agree. He thought Yugi was stupid anyways, especially after tripping over that rock and being forced to carry him. The only reason he had done it was because of Atem, if he hadn't been there then Kaiba probably would have just left him on the ground.

More tears streaked down his face as he ran faster. Why couldn't he be like Atem? Why was he so pathetic? Kaiba would never like him, no one would ever like him more than a friend. He couldn't believe he had even told Atem he liked Kaiba, he should have just kept it to himself. He realize how stupid it really was. Nothing would ever happen between them. Why would he stress, worry, and drive himself crazy about it?

Kaiba was completely untouchable. You couldn't even say hi to him without getting a glare and having your head almost bit off. Yugi wasn't going to waste anymore time trying to get Kaiba to like him, it was a pointless task that would only drive him insane. He could never get Kaiba to like him, that would be like trying to get a cat and mouse to get along. Some things just weren't possible, and this was one of them. There was no point in even trying, he would never get anywhere. Trying to get along with Kaiba just wasn't possible, Yugi bet even Mokuba had a hard time getting along with his brother.

When Yugi stopped he found himself at the waterfall he had visited before. He gazed at it for a long moment before approaching the shore. He sat down on one of the rocks closest to the shore and gazed down at the water. His tears fell from his eyes and landed in the water below, making very small ripples. At this moment he felt so alone, he felt like he would always feel like this, that he would always be this pathetic, that he would wake up in the middle of the night just to cry.

This had to be his life, what he would do the rest of his life. No one would ever like him more than a friend, it just wasn't possible. He wasn't anything like any of his friends, they all were way more confident than him, even Ryou was and he was almost as shy as him. Yugi never realized that he had felt this strongly about this, during the day he must have just been hiding it, and now that he was alone he could let it go. This must have just been building up inside of him, waiting to burst.

Maybe he should just go back to being Kaiba's rival, that was the only thing that the CEO would ever see him as anyways. To him they were always rivals, and noting more. Was that the way Yugi was supposed to think too? Was he supposed to hate Kaiba just as much as Kaiba hated him?

What if he didn't want that? What if he wanted to love him instead? What if he wanted to be able to tell everyone that he loved Kaiba, not, nor ever hated him. He had always loved him. Why couldn't Kaiba ever say the same thing? Why couldn't he like Yugi the same way? Why did there always have to be a stupid rivalry between them? Why did Kaiba really hate him, or did he just hate the world? What had Yugi done to him that had caused this? All because he won a duel?

Yugi reached down and let his hand dip into the water, letting the chilly feeling travel up his skin and give him goose bumps. Through the refection of the water he could see the bright moon, and he could see himself. He could see a worthless boy with bright amethyst eyes filled with tears, he would ask why he was crying but remembered that worthless boy was him. Yugi only splashed the refection away as he stood up.

His purple orbs strayed up to the moon. He tried to wipe away his tears with his sleeve, but they kept flowing out of his eyes.

When a sudden breeze blew in from behind him he wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes.

He hadn't been expecting to feel another pair of arms wrapping around him. Yugi's eyes snapped open instantly, he turned to gaze at the blue eyed brunette now before him. Yugi stared up at him with disbelief. Was this another dream? It had to be because Kaiba would never do this. Yugi looked away from him, his breath hitching again as tears dripped to the ground from his eyes. He felt so ashamed, even if this wasn't a dream. How could he let Kaiba see him cry? How pathetic.

"W-Why are you here?" Yugi managed to murmur. His voice broken like it was as fragile as his heart. He didn't want Kaiba here, he didn't want the cruel CEO to see him cry. He was going to only insult him, Yugi could feel it coming. This was the perfect opportunity to humiliate him even further, how could someone like Kaiba resist?

Kaiba stayed silent. He only seemed to watch the tears spill from the small boys eyes before speaking. "I could ask you the same thing."

Yugi shook his head. Unable to answer him. Why would Kaiba care? He didn't understand why he was here and why he was holding onto him. Yugi didn't know whether to push him away or fight against it. He felt like Kaiba was going to set him up for some horrible trick that would leave him even more useless.

"I could also ask you why your crying." Kaiba took Yugi's chin to force him to look up at him with his large, tear burdened eyes.

Yugi purposely avoided his question. After Kaiba seeing him cry, he was about to tell him why he was crying. Even if it was because of the CEO before him. "Did you f-follow me here…?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, he moved his other hand from being wrapped around Yugi. Wiping away some tears that he small boy was still shedding. "Possibly. I heard you earlier, It sounded like you were crying and I wasn't sure. When I looked for you, I saw you were gone and went to find you." Kaiba's grip on his chin tightened. "I didn't follow you here for nothing, now tell me why your crying." he practically demanded.

Yugi looked on to him. Why should he tell him? it wouldn't matter, it wouldn't change anything. Kaiba didn't care about him, Yugi didn't understand why he was even here and asking him such a question. Yugi only shook his head. He couldn't tell him.

"Tell me." Kaiba growled. He used both of his hands to hold Yugi's cheeks so that he couldn't look away.

Yugi stared up into his eyes, seeing nothing but anger. The younger closed his eyes, feeling his tears roll past his closed eye lids. He remained silent which only seemed to aggravate Kaiba.

"Damn it Yugi, tell me." Demanded the icy blue eyed brunette.

Yugi shuttered under the pressure of Kaiba. He couldn't take his constant want to know when he didn't care at all. Yugi opened his eyes but began pushing him away, hitting his arms and thrashing around. "Stop it!" he cried. Eventually hitting his arm hard enough, Kaiba let go and Yugi ran. He didn't know where he was going but he had to get away from Kaiba. Yugi wiped at his eyes viciously so that he could even see where he was going. He ran around the small lake the waterfall had produced, going to where the jagged rocks were underneath the waterfall. He quickly jumped over the gap, if he wouldn't have made it he would have landed in the freezing water.

Yugi had to make two more jumps before he reached more jagged rocks close together. He was just small enough to squeeze through, but Kaiba would never be able to fit if he was following him. Past the rocks Yugi continued to run, he was now in a sort of cave behind the waterfall, stalagmites and stalactites covering the ground and high up ceiling of the moist cave. The stalactites had water dripping from them slowly, creating puddles of water that Yugi splashed in as he ran.

Having no idea where this cave went he still followed it. He couldn't stop in fear of Kaiba catching him. Yugi didn't understand why Kaiba had wanted to know so bad, but the pressure he was putting on him to answer had become too much. He couldn't take it, so running was his only other option.

Yugi did have a feeling as to why Kaiba wanted to know though, he had a feeling that once he found out he would mock him and insult him. The things he was best at. Yugi hadn't been about to tell him why he was in tears, to him it would have been stupid, it wouldn't of made sense. Because the cold hearted Kaiba had no feelings, he could never understand why someone was crying. The only reason he would want to know was so that he could make fun of you for it later.

Suddenly stubbing his toe on a rock he fell forward and landed on the cave ground with a tearful cry. The pain traveled throughout his body starting from his toe, then his foot, his legs, stomach, chest, head, and lastly his heart. Hearing far off the sound of breaking rocks didn't come to his ear's, the only thing he heard were his cries of sorrow and pain. Eventually Yugi curled up and laid on the damp cave floor. Crying to himself, not sure what else to do right now.

When he heard footsteps come closer to him, he didn't move a muscle, he knew who it was, but he couldn't run this time, his body wouldn't let him.

Kaiba kneeled down next to Yugi and stared at him. "Yugi?"

Yugi wiped at his eyes before gazing up at Kaiba. Why had he even followed him? And how?

"Are you going to answer me now?" Kaiba asked harshly.

Slowly, Yugi sat up, leaning on his arm for support. He felt completely wet but that didn't matter. Yugi's eyes only filled with more tears at seeing the annoyance, the anger. Why did he have to look at him like that? Why couldn't he ever look worried even. That was better than this. "W-Why do you even want t-to know? You don't care about me… I could tell by the way you barely let me stay in the same tent, like I had some kind of disease you didn't want to get…"

Kaiba glared to himself. "I didn't… I didn't mean what I said to you then."

Yugi almost believed him for a moment. "You sure sounded convincing to me… I don't understand why you hate me so much Kaiba, what did I ever do to make you hate me?" Tears collected in the younger's eyes. "What ever I did… I'm sorry…"

Kaiba suddenly reached out. Taking Yugi's chin in a firm grip. "Don't apologize to me. Yugi, I don't hate you. I never have."

"You act like you do! You glare at me all the time and insult me… how else am I supposed to take that?" Cried the boy. Trying to break from the grip over him. He didn't understand why Kaiba was saying these things, they weren't true. He did hate him.

Kaiba then let go of Yugi chin to stand and look away from him. Yugi gazed at him, he crossed his arms and glared off, until eventually sighing, eventually giving in.

"I'm sick of this stupid charade, ever since I met you I convinced myself that I hated you. We are rivals, and that's how it should be. I wanted to hate you for everything that you were, everything that I wasn't…" Kaiba lowered his head and closed his eyes while he spoke. "Every day I regretted, every day I woke up I hated myself more for being the cruel person I am to you. I… hated you for making me hate myself. I never truly hated you, I only told myself I did, to keep away these… feelings… the feelings I had ridded myself of long ago. I soon realized that they were too strong to just get rid of, I had to live with them, and I… tried to turn those feelings into hate for you… instead of what they were…"

Yugi gazed at him for a moment before asking."Kaiba… is… is that really all true?" hesitantly standing up after speaking. He almost couldn't believe everything he said. Had he really felt that way this whole time? Had he really not hated him? Had he really regretted being so cruel to him? His words had sounded so honest, Yugi had never heard Kaiba speak like that before, it was as if he finally let all of the defense's down, like he was opening up to Yugi. He almost expected him to start laughing and say he couldn't believe that Yugi thought what he said was true.

The CEO opened his eyes to glance at Yugi. "Yes, it's all true. I don't care if you don't believe me." he then turned away. Seeming to regret speaking. "I don't even know why I told you that… it's incredibly personal." Kaiba then began walking away.

Yugi watched Kaiba for a moment before running after him. Grabbing him by the arm gently to stop him. "Wait, Kaiba."

Kaiba stopped. "What?"

"I…" at suddenly feeling a loss for words he sighed. What Kaiba had told him had been so deep and meaningful. He'd never heard him say things like that, and Yugi couldn't let him walk away thinking he didn't believe him. "I… I believed everything you said."

Kaiba turned his head to gaze at Yugi over his shoulder. Their eyes stayed connected before Kaiba pulled his arm out of the grip on it, and continued walking away. Leaving Yugi to stand and stare off at him. Wondering what this meant for them, what was their relationship now?


	8. Are we Still Rivals?

_**Ugh, I feel like crap today. I had this really awesome story idea and I thought it was so cool! But I guess no one else thinks so... anyways, enough of my complaining. Thanks for the reviews.**_

* * *

><p>On the way back to the campsite, Yugi thought about everything that had happened with Kaiba. Unsure what it meant, he planned on asking him what their relationship was now, were they rivals still? Were they friends? Yugi wasn't sure. He also planned on telling him how he felt, he didn't want it to be a secret to him any longer. Plus what better time when no one was around or awake to hear.<p>

Getting out of the cave had been fairly easy. Kaiba had broken the jagged rocks somehow so he didn't have to squeeze out, but when jumping over the gaps he almost slipped a few times. The walk was also freezing since he was still wet from falling in water. He shivered constantly and wrapped his arms around himself. At least the night was beautiful, the moon was out and bright, the stars shining down on him, if he wasn't so cold he would have enjoyed the slight breeze.

When arriving at the campsite he sighed slightly. Wondering how this was going to turn out, he slowly made his way towards the tent, hoping that it wouldn't end badly.

Once inside he got inside his section, unsure if Kaiba was awake or had gone back to bed. He crawled over to the separator.

"K-Kaiba?" he whispered but loud enough for if he was awake to hear.

"What?" he asked back in the same tone, except a little harsher.

Yugi was very hesitant when replying. "C-Could… could we talk?"

Kaiba sighed ruggedly. "Not for very long. I don't want to have Mokuba waking up."

Yugi slowly unzipped the separator and went into Kaiba's side. He quickly sat down in front of him but avoided his bed. A blush was over his face but it was barely noticeable in the darkness. If the moon wasn't shining into the netted windows, they probably would barely be able to see each other.

"What is it?" he growled hurriedly.

"I… I want to tell you something…" Yugi mumbled shyly. Not sure if he would even be able to tell him, but if he never did then nothing would ever get anywhere. Kaiba would never know the feelings he had for him.

Kaiba waited for him to continue.

"For awhile I… no, I mean… I kind of… err… I…" Yugi sighed uncomfortably. He only felt now more embarrassed. He couldn't say it, Yugi only wrapped his arms around himself at suddenly feeling cold again. "Never mind…" he mumbled. Yugi turned away but Kaiba unexpectedly stopped him.

"I know."

Yugi stopped and turning back to gaze at Kaiba wonderingly. "What?"

Kaiba smirked. "I know that you like me Yugi. Ever since you came into bed with me the other night."

Yugi was so glad it was dark because he felt his face instantly heat up. How had he known? Had he really been awake when he woke up? But then why hadn't he yelled at him? Did he like him too? "Y-You… you knew I did that?"

Kaiba nodded slightly. "I wake up very early, it's a habit for work…"

Yugi looked away embarrassingly. "I didn't mean too… when I did I was really tired and cold… I'm sorry…" Yugi then shivered again. Like now.

"Why apologize? Did I say I didn't enjoy it?"

Yugi snapped his head back at Kaiba. His eyes a little wider than before, had he heard him right?

Kaiba's smirk only grew at Yugi's reaction. "And I wouldn't mind it again."

"W-What?" he stuttered embarrassingly.

Kaiba glared lightly at how obvious what he meant was. "Come here."

Yugi blushed before hesitantly making his way towards Kaiba. He made himself comfortable by crawling underneath the blankets he had. Blushing even more when Kaiba wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled their bodies together. He couldn't deny he was much warmer now and it was more comfortable then his bed.

"Kaiba?" he questioned softly. Looking up at him.

"Hmm?"

"What does this mean?" Yugi asked.

He glared. Not seeming to understand what Yugi meant but didn't want to admit it.

Yugi continued. "Does this mean… we aren't rivals anymore?"

Kaiba's glare slowly turned into his famous smirk. "Far from, Yugi."

This made the smaller boy smile and blush cutely. "Really? Are we… can we…"

"Date?"

Yugi nodded his head slowly. Too shy to actually ask.

Kaiba's arms tightened around Yugi. He then leaned his head down to claim his lips in a light kiss. When breaking he noticed Yugi smiling brightly at him. "Does that answer you?"

"Yeah." he replied happily. Feeling sudden tiredness wash over him, his eyes began shutting. "Goodnight, Kaiba."

"Call me by my first name now." Kaiba replied.

Yugi closed his eyes but kept the smile on his face. "Goodnight, Seto."

"Goodnight, Yugi."

xXxXx

When Yugi woke up it was because something started tickling his nose. His eyes slowly opened and he found Kaiba laying right next to him, what was tickling his nose was a strand of brown hair. Yugi could help but giggle and blow it away from his nose. He then snuggled back into Kaiba's chest, he couldn't believe this was really happening, he was really dating Kaiba, and it had all happened just instantly and so late. He hoped that Kaiba hadn't been saying what he did just so he would go to sleep. Everything he could have said could have been a mistake.

This fact starting to bug him, he moved away from Kaiba slightly. What if it was true? This all seemed too good to be true, did Kaiba really want to date him? Yugi didn't even realize that Kaiba liked him that way.

"Seto…?" he called softly. Beginning to poke him in the shoulder. After about the forth poke Kaiba opened his eyes and looked at him. Yugi blushed and smiled shyly. "Morning!"

Kaiba's reply was giving him a sweet kiss. When backed away he sat up and gazed at Yugi who slowly also got up.

Yugi stared at his lap for a moment before to Kaiba. "About last night… did you mean everything you said…?"

"Yes, do you not trust my word?" he asked. A glare beginning to form.

"I do! I was just making sure… it just all kinda seems like a dream…" he mumbled. Leaning over to rest his head on Kaiba's shoulder.

Kaiba took that as an opportunity to kiss him again. Smirking after to see Yugi's blush.

"So… what are we going to say to everyone else…? Are we going to tell them?" Yugi asked curiously. He didn't mind, but it was really all up to Kaiba if he wanted to or not.

He instantly glared. "No. I don't want your stupid friends knowing, and especially Yami."

Yugi frowned slightly. "But why not?"

"Because I know how big of a deal they will make of it… they'll think I would actually socialize with them." Kaiba remarked. Brushing Yugi's head off his shoulder as he moved to his bag of clothes.

Yugi had to respect what Kaiba wanted too. "Ok… I won't tell them, but we have to at least tell Mokuba. That's only fair."

"That's it. No one else." he replied while unbuttoning his shirt.

Yugi blushed and quickly moved out of the section to let him change. He then closed it off so he could change also. While he changed, he thought over why Kaiba didn't want him telling his friends. He wondered if there was another reason behind it, and if Kaiba would ever open up to the idea of telling them. Surely they were going to find out sooner or later, plus Yugi hated keeping something like this from his friends. Especially Atem, they told each other everything. Also Atem had been the one to confirm his crush with Kaiba, it only seemed right to tell him.

Suddenly hearing talking after he finished changing, he recognized the voices of Kaiba and Mokuba, they talked for a moment before suddenly he saw the zipper on his section quickly becoming unzipped and then his body practically attacked. Next thing he knew was arms wrapped around him and squeezing the life out of him.

"Yugi! I'm so happy for you and Seto!" he cried above him. "I know your gonna be an awesome addition to our family!"

"Mokuba! Your crushing me!" Yugi breathed.

The boy eventually let go and laughed. "Sorry." he said before moving away from Yugi to let him sit up.

Yugi took a few breaths before smiling at Mokuba. "I'm glad your happy about this."

Mokuba nodded. He then leaned closer to Yugi. "Between you and me, I hope you can make him a little less cranky." he whispered.

Yugi chuckled. "I'll try." he was so glad that Mokuba was going to be ok with this. At first he'd been a little worried.

Mokuba smiled before leaving Yugi to go back to the other side of the tent. He really hoped that this relationship would work out and that Kaiba would eventually let him tell his friends. He didn't see why it was necessary to keep it from them. He knew they were going to figure it out, they weren't as dimwitted as Kaiba probably thought that they were, especially not Atem.


	9. Author's Note

Thanks to everyone who gave me an idea! :)


	10. Spoilled Secrecy

**A/N: **_Thank you everyone who gave me an idea! I want to thank **YamiToMangaka**, **FantasyWriter93**, and **Wolfgirl9710 **I will spread the most love between all of you! I thought everyone's idea was great, but I liked their's the best! =) So, what I thought about doing is writing a sequel after I finish this. It would make more sense since they wont be in the woods for much longer. If you guys would like a sequel, please tell me!_

_Thanks again, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! _

_Reivew please! :D_

* * *

><p>While eating breakfast around the fire pit, Yugi glanced to Atem next to him. "So how did last night go? Did you get anywhere with Seth?" Yugi asked curiously.<p>

Atem shook his head. "I don't think he's gay."

Yugi frowned. "Maybe you should just try harder, or come clean about your feelings. Maybe he thinks your just being friendly."

Atem side glanced to Yugi for a second then looked forward to the fire before them. "Last night while we started talking, I sat in his lap! Practically straddling him and that's just friendly? I've been beginning to think I should just give up… he's never going to notice me the way I want him too."

"Don't say that! Don't give up on him, Atem! You really like Seth, just tell him how you feel, don't try and make him guess anymore." Yugi encouraged.

Atem suddenly stood. "I don't know… I need to think for a little bit." he muttered. Throwing his left over food into the fire and walking back to his tent.

Yugi watched him go. A forlorn feeling crossing him, he wished he could somehow help him. He really liked Seth and he was trying really hard to get him to notice him. Yugi then looked down at his food. If only he had enough courage to approach Seth himself and tell him about what was going on with Atem, but he knew if he tried he'd only get nervous. After all, Seth looked a whole lot like Kaiba.

Thinking about his new boyfriend, he glanced up from his food and looked around for him. Spotting him walking away from the campsite, Yugi quickly stood and threw away his food. Ready to catch up to him.

"Hey Yuge, where are you going?" Joey suddenly asked.

Yugi froze. His mind thought of an excuse within a few short moments. "Uh… I kinda have to go…"

It took a moment for Joey to understand what he meant. "Oh ok, well since today's our last day there aren't really any plans. So you can go do whatever."

Yugi nodded before hastily leaving the campsite. He followed in the same direction Kaiba had gone, if Yugi's hunch was right, he had probably wanted Yugi to follow him. He had to go much deeper inside the woods before reaching an enclave of trees. Kaiba standing with his arms crossed facing away from Yugi.

"Why did you come all the way out here?" Yugi asked curiously. They were much farther than the campsite. Yugi approached Kaiba standing behind him.

Kaiba turned with a smirk over his face. "So that no one would hear us." Kaiba replied simply.

"What do you mean?" Yugi questioned. Not fully understanding what Kaiba meant.

Kaiba suddenly grabbed Yugi's wrist to pull him over to a tree. When close enough he unintentionally shoved him against the tree and closed in on his neck. "As in, I don't want your friends seeing this." he pressed his lips against Yugi's neck, kissing it gently.

Yugi suppressed a moan, instead feeling his knees begin shaking. "S-Seto…" he would have dropped if Kaiba's hadn't put his arm around his small waist. Shivers tingled all up his spine feeling lips slowly travel down his neck. A wide spread blush over his cheeks. Kaiba's other hand that wasn't around his waist, began pulling at the shirt on his body before eventually getting fed up with it. He backed away, grabbed the ends of Yugi's shirt and pulled it off over his head before looking over his pale chest once and smirking.

The smaller blushed even redder. Looking away embarrassingly. He never really thought he was much, he didn't have any kind of muscle, that was why he was so weak. Yugi couldn't help a shocked gasp when Kaiba returned to his neck. Going farther down now that his shirt was gone, but instead of just kissing, he began biting at his skin. Once it was bitten, Yugi felt his lips separate and a moist tongue trace around the bite. Yugi biting his lip to keep back from moaning.

Kaiba looked to him, he seemed to be able to tell Yugi was keeping back from making any noise because he said. "It's alright, they won't hear you."

Yugi nodded once, then had Kaiba's lips attached to his. Slightly surprised but not long did it take him to relax and melt into it and letting a moan reverberate through his body, Yugi's eyes fluttered closed then he reached out his arms to wrap about Kaiba's neck. Keeping the two in place. Yugi's heart was beating so quickly that it could have burst, with also sweaty palms, his lips molded to Kaiba's. Not long before things heated up, the brunette letting his tongue slide from his mouth and caressing Yugi's bottom lip.

Eagerly Yugi parted his lips to let their tongues meet for the first time. Yugi timid and shy, but Kaiba already dominating over him. Their battle only lasted about a minute before being forced to break away due to shortness of breath. Yugi could barely catch his breath, but Kaiba didn't seem to have as much trouble.

Only a smirk was traced over Kaiba's mouth now. He leaned closer to Yugi again to begin kissing different parts of his round, soft face. "How was that?" he questioned against his cheek.

Yugi kept his red blush while replying. "Amazing… I've never kissed anyone like that, or kissed anyone at all for that matter besides you."

After kissing every part of Yugi's face, Kaiba settled on his lips again, but it was much shorter then last time at hearing a voice begin yelling. Coming closer to their position.

"Yugi? Are you out here?"

Kaiba backed away from Yugi, glaring at being interrupted. They both glanced back to see Joey approaching, Kaiba then turned back to Yugi and pushed him into the bushes. A short cry from him but was out of sight when Joey approached Kaiba.

"Have you seen Yugi?"

Kaiba only glared at him. "Why would you ask me such a stupid question? Do you think I care where he is?"

Joey glared back. "You could have just said no." he then glanced around. "What are you doing out here anyways? Talking to yourself?" Joey asked. Smirking lightly.

"Get away from me, loser!" Kaiba snapped rudely.

Joey sneered at him before turning and walking away.

Once the dirty blonde was out of sight, Kaiba dug through the thick fern to find a dizzy Yugi. He glared and probably cursed himself while pulling Yugi out of the bushes and looking him over for possible injury.

Yugi frowned at him once able to see only one Kaiba. "Why did you push me!" he cried.

"It's not like I wanted too. I just didn't want your stupid friend seeing us together." Kaiba replied.

Yugi sat down on his knees in front of him, then reached over to grab his shirt and begin putting it on. "I still don't understand why I can't tell them… I feel bad hiding this from my friends."

"I've already told you why." Replied Kaiba. Pulling Yugi up by the arm who only had his shirt half on.

"Will you ever let me tell them?" Yugi asked as he watched Kaiba finish getting his shirt on for him.

"Yugi, we just started dating, just give it some time." he stated. Behind his words seemed to be some anger and annoyance but he suppressed it.

"Ok." Yugi mumbled back. Then a sudden idea came across his mind. "Do you think you could tell Seth something?"

Kaiba glared. "What?"

"It's not for me! I just… you see, Atem really likes him… and he doesn't seem to get that. So I was wondering if you could tell him that Atem really likes him… I don't think Atem will ever admit it unless he's confronted by Seth." Yugi explained.

Kaiba stayed glaring before sighing. "Alright… I'll mention something."

Yugi smiled happily. "Thank you." hopefully now something would happen between Seth and Atem before his counterpart gave up hope.


	11. Back To The Lake

**A/N: **_Ughhh... procrastination sucks! I'm trying to finish Breaking The Rules before next weekend since I'll be going camping (haha, if my camping trips were like this story, I would be looking forward to it every year.) I did not realize how much work it was to finish all my stories... (what have I walked myself into...?) BUT! Never the less, I will try to push through and hopefully know more about my update schedule soon! :)_

_Everyone's wonderful reviews really help me with my little dilemma of the p-word. I'm so happy to know how many people like my stories! :D_

_Much love to everyone and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! (and I would really appreciate reviews since they make me so happy!) =)_

* * *

><p>After the early incident of being pushed into a fern, Yugi had gone back to camp separately from Kaiba so there was no suspicion. As soon as he got back, he didn't see anyone else, though a moment later he was surprise attacked by Atem who began pushing him towards his tent.<p>

"Atem! What are you doing!" Yugi cried.

"Go change into your swim shorts! We're going swimming again!" Atem stated hurriedly.

"Do I have a say in this?" he asked. In front of the tent Atem unzipped it and pushed him inside.

Atem smiled. "No."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Thanks. I'll be out in a second." Yugi disappeared into his side of the tent. Finding his shorts he quickly changed into them and grabbed a purple towel to wrap around himself. Yugi then crawled over to the side of his little area to poke his head on the other side where Kaiba was. He looked to be on some kind of small computer. "Seto? Do you want to come swimming?"

"I don't swim." he replied simply.

Yugi frowned. "Alright… I really wish you would though." he said before backing up and exiting the tent where Atem waited for him.

As soon as Atem saw him, he grabbed his wrist and began running a different way than they had last time.

"Are we not swimming at the same place?" Yugi asked curiously. Trying to keep up with Atem but he was pretty fast.

"We are." Atem replied. It was impossible to not detect the smirk he had on his face from the tone of his voice. This made Yugi a little uncertain, was Atem planning something that he wasn't going to tell him about?

Yugi trailed after him for a few more minutes, wondering the whole time if Atem was taking him where he thought he was. Yugi gazed past Atem and saw a clearing coming up in his view, and past that was a cliff.

"Your not scared of heights, right?" Atem asked curiously.

"Kind of… why?" Yugi asked. Feeling as though he would completely regret asking this.

"Oh… we're just going to take a small jump…" Atem murmured nonchalantly.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Atem!"

Atem glanced back at him, that smirk Yugi knew he had on his face. "What? It'll be fun!"

"Are you trying to kill me!" Yugi cried. Now he began trying to get away, trashing his wrist around and trying to stop running. How could Atem do this to him? He should know he wouldn't want to jump off a cliff with him.

"Relax, Joey and Tristan did it! So it's safe!" Atem tried to reassure as they got closer.

"That doesn't mean it's safe! That just means they're extremely lucky!" Yugi stated seriously. This was the last time he ever went anywhere with Atem, and especially swimming.

"Yugi, you need to learn to live a little!" Atem stated.

Yugi had a feeling that this may just be a stunt to get Seth's attention, but he didn't say anything in case it offended Atem. He just had to hope that this didn't kill him, he didn't want to die now so young! Especially after finally getting the chance to date Kaiba.

"Ready?" Atem questioned. Seeming to run faster as they closed up the gap between them and the cliff. Obviously water on the other side.

"No. I don't understand why I need to do this too! And I wish you would let go of me!" Yugi said hurriedly. Like his words would actually stop Atem from making him do this. He still didn't understand why Atem couldn't just do this by himself.

"Because I figured it would be more fun with the both of us!" Atem said. As soon as they were a few inches from the edge Atem shouted. "Jump!"

Yugi almost feeling his life flash before his eyes as he jumped with his counterpart, looking down to see the blue water below. The cliff actually wasn't that far from the water, but that didn't stop him from practically screaming as he fell. His heart pumping in over drive, and adrenaline quickly flowing through him. Once he hit the water, he instantly submerged and within a few seconds was up at the surface. He scanned around for Atem, and was worried when he didn't see him. But a few seconds later he also came up next to him.

Atem look to Yugi and laughed. "That was fun! We should do it again!"

Yugi frowned and splashed water in his face. "No it wasn't! I thought I was seriously going to die!"

Atem wiped the water from his face and waded after Yugi who began swimming away from him and towards his friends who were closer to shore. It looked as though everyone but Kaiba was here. Yugi still wished he had came.

"Come on, Yugi. You gotta admit that it was pretty fun." Atem stated.

Yugi glanced to him. "No, it was not fun. Did you not hear my scream?"

Atem laughed again. Causing Yugi to splash his face and swim faster.

"Alright I'm sorry, I thought you'd like it!" Atem remarked after rebounding from getting more water in his face.

"You act like you don't know me! You know I don't like doing crazy things like that! I'm not exactly someone who enjoys jumping off a cliff for entertainment. Why didn't you ask Seth? I'm sure he would have." Yugi said.

Atem slowed swimming for a moment like in thought before patting Yugi on the back to make water splash up behind him. "Thanks Aibou! I should have thought of that!" he then came to be next to Yugi. A smirk on his face. "How about we race back to shore?" he questioned while glancing over.

Yugi smiled and got a head start over his counterpart. Stroking his arms as fast as he could.

"You're a total cheater Yugi!" Atem called from somewhere behind him.

Yugi laughed. "I deserve a head start after you tried to kill me!" Yugi then began kicking his legs over the water so if Atem was behind him, he'd get even more water in his face.

Swimming for a good three minutes, Yugi really thought he was going to beat Atem. He was so close to shore and most of his friends had turned to watch the race. Yugi's leg was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled underwater. A second later he sprang up and saw that Atem was standing at shore, smirking viciously.

"I win!" he called.

Yugi frowned at him. Once the water was shallow enough he was able to start walking, he went up to Atem and frowned. "By cheating."

"Yes, so we're even!" Atem stated happily. He then gazed over to Seth and walked over to him.

Yugi sighed. He would have won too If Atem hadn't of grabbed his leg. When against his counterpart, he never seemed to win at anything. He either always cheated or Yugi wasn't good enough, but normally when Atem cheated it was out of good sport. Though today had not been one of those days.

"You were close Yuge! If only you had gotten out of the water fast enough." Joey stated.

Yugi approached him with a slight glare. "Yeah, and Atem hadn't cheated."

Joey laughed. "Oh yeah, everyone saw your jump. I gotta admit, I never thought Yami would actually get you to do that. Glad I didn't make a bet on it."

Yugi kept his glare as he spoke. "He forced me!"

"Haha, well if that's what it takes! You looked pretty funny too! Flailing like that and screaming." Joey admitted.

Yugi turned his glare into a frown. "Thanks." he muttered dryly.

"You know I was just kidding!" he said. Patting Yugi on the back.

"I know." Yugi said.

A moment passed before Joey's eyes scanned Yugi's neck. "What's wrong with your neck? Did you fall or something?"

Yugi's heart could have stopped. He completely forgot about the marks on his neck that Kaiba had given him. He tried to stay calm while replying. "Actually… while I was walking around earlier, I ran into a few branches. They scraped me and I guess I got bruises from it."

"Oh, well you should really be more careful." Joey stated.

Yugi was amazed that Joey actually believe him, either that or he was faking it. His wrist was then grabbed and was tugged the other direction. Yugi glanced behind him to see Mokuba leading him away from his friends. When they were far enough away from them, he stopped. Yugi turned towards him and rose an eyebrow.

"Do any of your friends know about you and Seto?" he questioned.

Yugi shook his head. "He didn't want any of them to know, so I haven't told anyone."

"What about Seth?" Mokuba asked.

"He doesn't know either." Yugi admitted.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure. I didn't want to say anything in front of anyone and get you or Seto angry." Mokuba stated. Smiling at him.

Yugi smiled back. "Thanks."

"Hey, did you want to race?" he asked. "I won't cheat! I promise."

"Alright, but if you do I'll never forgive you!" Yugi teased.

Mokuba flashed a smile before they both ran into the water.

xXxXx

By the time they got back to the campsite it was almost completely dark. They ate dinner together, actually everyone laughing at least once or twice. No one seemed to be in a bad mood on their last night in the woods, and Yugi was glad that he'd come, he had so much fun and so much had happened. He actually wished he wouldn't be leaving, he knew he'd have to come camping with his friends more often.

Once dinner was finished and after an hour or two of talking and Joey threatening to push Duke into the fire, a few at a time headed off for bed. All tired from the swimming. Yugi went inside the tent with Mokuba after Joey started talking about how he swore he saw a kelpie. When he was inside the tent, he changed into his pajama's then crawled over to Kaiba's side, who appeared to just be putting away the computer.

"Don't you ever get tired of working?" Yugi asked curiously. Cuddling up into Kaiba.

"Not often, but I overheard you jumped off a cliff. Why exactly?" Kaiba questioned. Seeming very disapproving of it.

Yugi looked up to him and frowned. "Atem forced me! After I left the tent we ran there and he forced me to jump off!" Yugi moved closer to him. "I really thought I was going to die."

Kaiba glared. "How stupid is he?" he muttered mostly to himself.

Yugi chose to ignore what he said about Atem, and change the subject to something else. "I also raced Mokuba!" a smile came over his lips. "And won!" he said just loud enough for the other boy to hear.

Mokuba was over on their side in less than a second. Glaring at Yugi. "You liar! Don't believe him Seto! I won that race!"

Yugi sat up on his elbows to laugh. "I'm pretty sure I won."

Mokuba crawled over to sit on Yugi's feet and stick his tongue out at him.

"Oh, playing that game I see?" he then sprung up and tackled him to the ground playfully.

"Hey!" Mokuba cried. Pushing Yugi up off of him and pinning him down.

They rolled and tumbled over each other for a minute or two before Kaiba got annoyed with it and separated the two. Bringing Yugi down next to him and glancing to Mokuba. "Go to bed."

"Alright… night Seto, night Yugi!" Mokuba said before disappearing into his side. Zipping the section closed.

Now that Mokuba was gone, Yugi suddenly found himself pinned down again. Hands over his wrists and a smirk above him.

"I think we should continue where we left off earlier." Kaiba said. Kissing the boy below him.

That made him remember what had happened with Joey. Causing him to frown. "Joey noticed the marks on my neck! If you don't want anyone to know, then we need to be more careful."

"What did you tell him happened?" Kaiba asked. Moving off of Yugi.

He sat up and rubbed the spots on his neck. "I told him I ran into branches, but I don't know if he really believed me."

Kaiba stared at him for a few moments, a rugged sigh eventually heard from the brunette as he laid down next to Yugi again. "As long as he doesn't know. Tomorrow this stupid trip will be over with anyways."

Yugi then frowned at him while he reached out and played with one of the brown strands of hair that covered Kaiba's forehead. "I really wish you knew how to have fun." Yugi then smiled. "Maybe I could teach you!"

Kaiba grabbed the hand that was playing with his hair. He kissed the back of it, letting his lips linger against it even after the kiss to see Yugi turn pink. "And maybe you could get to sleep. I'm sure your tired."

Yugi didn't want to admit it, but he was getting really tired. Especially being so warm. "Ok… goodnight, Seto." Yugi mumbled. Closing his eyes.

Kaiba let go of his hand to kiss his forehead. "Goodnight, Yugi."


	12. Too Long a Drive

**A/N: **_This is the last chapter! I've yet to really decide if I want to make a sequel or not, If I did It wouldn't be for awhile._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed any of the chapters! _

_Review if you want too, I would like to know what you thought of this chapter though... =)_

* * *

><p>With the morning, came the packing. No doubt that Marik and Bakura had forced Ryou and Malik into the car and left so that they could avoiding helping. Though it didn't take much time, Yugi had helped Joey pack up the tents and put them into the back of his truck, he'd said goodbye to his friends that wouldn't be driving with him. Then thanks to Mokuba's help, he distracted them all while Yugi could sneak off with Kaiba so that no one would notice.<p>

Yugi looked up at Kaiba and smiled. "So when we get back to Domino, are we going to be able to go out on dates?" he asked. Feeling embarrassed, but he didn't have much time to talk.

Kaiba nodded once. Kissing Yugi gently. "As many as you want to."

Yugi blushed even darker. "But how will we talk? I don't have your number."

The brunette reached into his pocket to pull out an expensive phone and hand it over to Yugi. "We'll exchange numbers then. Put your number into it and I'll do the same with yours."

Yugi nodded. Taking out his phone so that they could swap numbers. After Yugi glanced back, seeing the stalling running thin. He then looked back to Kaiba and hugged him. "Right when I get back to my apartment I'll call you!" he said. Then looked up to Kaiba. "I really want our first date to be tonight… if you don't mind?"

Kaiba smirked. Taking Yugi's chin to tip more upwards. "I don't." he stated before kissing Yugi again, longer than before.

Once they broke, Kaiba pulled Yugi's arm from around him and walked to his limo. Yugi gazed at it for a moment before turning and walking towards the truck, he happened past Mokuba on the way and thanked him for the distraction. If he hadn't, then he would have not been able to talk with Kaiba before they left. Yugi then got into the truck with the rest of his friends and all of their things. Everyone except Atem that is.

"So, did you guys have a good time?" Joey asked. Glancing between Yugi and Tristan.

"Yeah it was fun." Yugi stated. Smiling lightly.

Tristan nodded in agreement. Then looking around curiously. "Hey, where's Yami?"

Yugi had been wondering that also.

"There." Joey pointed forward out the windshield. Atem standing in front of Seth, they spoke for a few seconds before starting to make out.

Joey glared, he rolled down his window and honked his horn at both of them. "Come on Yami!"

Atem separated from Seth after a moment to glare at Joey. He looked to say his goodbye then approached the truck and got in.

Yugi turned in his seat to look at Atem and smile. "So you and Seth are dating now?"

Atem returned the smile and nodded. "I don't know what it was, but he just came up to me and asked me on a date tonight."

"I'm happy for you." he said even though he was a little nervous since he was going to go on a date with Kaiba tonight also, but there was no way they'd go to the same place. Yugi had a feeling that Seth had asked him out because Kaiba had said something to him. He hoped that Seth actually did like Atem, and it wasn't because of anything Kaiba said. He was really happy for Atem though, he really liked Seth and was glad that he was finally getting the chance he deserved.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you too. Just don't make out with him in front of all of us again, ok?" Joey stated as he started his truck.

Atem laughed. "Sorry."

Yugi then turned back. Watching as the limo pulled away, he kind of wished that he'd been able to be with Kaiba instead, but Seth didn't know about them. Plus he did like being with his friends too. Joey normally made an interesting car ride, as long as him and Tristan didn't end up fighting and having to pull over the truck on the freeway. Yugi had to admit, that his favorite things this whole trip had been starting to date Kaiba, and yesterday.

The first time swimming hadn't been as much fun, but yesterday had been great. The only thing that kind of bummed it was Joey seeing the bite marks on his neck, and Kaiba said he didn't want anyone to know. Doing that made it really obvious, but he probably hadn't been thinking about that when he made them. Luckily the marks were gone, and he was happy that Atem hadn't discovered them. If he did, then he for sure would have guessed that he was with Kaiba. Atem wasn't as tricked by branches as Joey seemed to be.

Yugi hated the fact that he had to lie to his friends like this, but he really didn't have a choice. He couldn't tell them because Kaiba would get angry at him, and he didn't know what would become of their relationship after that. They just started dating, he didn't want it to end already. He really wished, out of all his friends he could at least tell Atem. After all, it was Atem who helped him realize he even had a crush on Kaiba. Without him, they wouldn't have even been dating.

He probably never would have realized that he had a crush on the CEO. Now, he was going to be going on his first date with him, there was no doubt that it would go well. As long as he didn't get too nervous and decide last minute to cancel. He also hoped that he wouldn't happen to run into Atem, if he was going out tonight too then it may happen.

Yugi turned his attention out the window. Watching as the leafs from the trees around the road fell onto the windshield and hit the side windows. Since they were behind the limo, Yugi hoped that Joey didn't decide to have any road rage just to try and mess with Kaiba. That was likely, but maybe he would choose to be mature.

"Hey, how about we give that limo a fender bender!" Joey suggested. Smirking to himself.

Yugi sighed, or maybe he wouldn't.


End file.
